La revolución de Nanami
by holitas-chop
Summary: ¿Quién sabe cuantas cosas un "simple" concurso pueda acarrear?, una de sus principales consecuencias podría ser ver a Nanami totalmente sensual bailando para un publico enorme... Aunque en realidad le esté bailando solo a catorce cantantes... Es un one-shot c:: Y soy una completa novata en esto, así que por favor personenme u.u


¡Hola! Este fanfic será un one-shot. Lo cual significa que constara de solo un capitulo c: (No me digas :V) También he de aclarar que hace mucho que vi la serie, así que no me acuerdo bien como se decían los personajes unos a otros (realmente lo siento ;-;) Y eso… ¡a leer!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

POV Nanami.

Me desperté gracias a los rayos de sol que daban en mi cara. Había sido una noche pesada en la que me pasé componiendo tres nuevas canciones para los tres grupos de los que soy compositora. Los cuales son, obviamente Starish, Quartet night, y, ya que Shining y Raging se habían vuelto una sola agencia también componía para Heavens…

¡Me van a matar así!

Me encanta componer, y pensar que mis melodías alegran la vida de alguien me anima a continuar. Pero nadie puede decir que es poco trabajo, realmente es mucho para una sola persona…

¡Cómo sea! Hoy Saotome-San me había citado en su oficina, al parecer tenía una cosa muy importante que decirme. Así que sin demorarme más fui a la ducha para ir a hablar con él.

Minutos después….

-Emm…. ¿Saotome-san?-Dije abriendo la puerta de su despacho. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme no solo al director, sino también a los siete muchachos de los cuales yo era responsable de componer sus canciones-.

-Oooh! Miss Nanami~ Siéntese, tenemos que hablar con usted de un tema de suma importancia~-Dijo el director con su usual acento-.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?-Todos los presentes, menos el director, lucían algo nerviosos *cabe destacar que uno muchísimo más que otros*-.

-Pues veras, Haru-Chan…-El primero en hablar fue Natsuki, solo que fue interrumpido por el director-.

-Yendo al grano, miss Nanami. Queremos que participes en un concurso de compositores representando a Starish, Quartet night y Heavens…-Wow, nunca había oído hablar al director con una voz tan seria como la que estaba utilizando en este momento.-

Vale, ¿solo era eso? Ya me estaba asustando, el aura en la habitación era muy pesada y casi todos estaban nerviosos… ¿Pero solo por esta pequeñez? Que extraño...

-Claro Saotome-san, por mí no hay ningún problema- Dije con una sonrisa, de alguna manera hay que romper la tensión proveniente de la sala-.

-Pero eso no es todo, miss Nanami. El concurso es de…

Justo en ese momento todos los chicos se empezaron a quejar, oraciones como "¡No! ¡Ella no puede hacer eso, es muy inocente!" o "¿No nos puede representar otra persona?" Inundaban la habitación… Joder ¿tan poca fe me tienen?

-COMO DECÍA-Nuevamente el director tomó la palabra- El concurso trata sencillamente de baile. Pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Sensual…-

Con esto quede Shockeada.

-Emm… Y-yo no creo poder hacer eso…

Y con esto nuevos gritos azotaron la sala, "¿Ve? Vamos, nadie sabe que Nanami es nuestra compositora, puede participar cualquier otra persona" "¿Por qué no simplemente no participamos?"… 

Van a ver quién es Nanami.

-Acepto- Esto hiso que todos se callasen- ¿Cuándo es el concurso?

Luego de esto, el director me explico en qué consistía todo. Es un concurso de baile, donde me tenía que presentar en un escenario frente a un gran público y unos jueces, también tenía que elegir la canción, la vestimenta y yo misma crear el baile. La presentación es en 4 semanas. Y están permitido los bailarines de apoyo.

Realmente no estoy muy segura de esto, pero lo hare. Todo sea por mostrarles que aunque ellos duden de mí, puedo hacerlo.

~~~~~~~~~4 semanas después~~~~~~~~~

POV Omnipresente (Si no saben que es deben estudiar más lenguaje xD)

Había llegado el gran día. Y justo era el turno de Nanami. En si los chicos estaban MUY nerviosos, ellos saben de sobra que Nanami es una chica muy tierna e inocente. Además ¿Qué pasa si lo hace mal? ¿soportara los abucheos del público? Joder, todo era muy estresante para los pobres cantantes.

Todo el escenario estaba oscuro, luego de unos pocos segundos sonó una canción que no era nada apta para el tema del concurso. De repente se ilumino el escenario, y apareció Nanami junto a otra chica de la cual no conocían el nombre, era guapa, solo que…

No brillaba tanto como Nanami.

Ellas estaban sujetándose a un fierro que estaba por encima de sus cabezas. La vestimenta de la chica era sensual, pero la de Nanami no. Era una camisa blanca holgada que estaba abrochada desde la mitad del estómago hasta el último botón del cuello, también llevaba una falda negra hasta las rodilla. Y, tal vez lo único atrevido en su vestimenta era los tacones de aguja negros con lazos que se amarraban a sus tobillos.

Junto al ritmo de la canción hicieron un baile no muy sexy que digamos, era más bien frenético. Luego de eso bajaron por unas escaleras al escenario principal donde había dos hombres de apariencia fuerte pero no en exceso, ambos vestían exactamente igual, con una camisa abierta y unos pantalones negros rotos en algunas partes. 

Cuando llegaron con ambos hombres se fueron cada una a un extremo del escenario con su respectiva pareja. Se "dejaron caer" como muñecos de trapo, como si intentasen tocar la punta de los pies. Luego de eso empezó a sonar otra canción llamada "toxic" de la cantante Britney Spears, solo que esta versión era algo más lenta.

Así cada una con su pareja bailaron una danza más lenta, Y en un instante un foco alumbró solo a Nanami con el chico. Ella enredó una pierna alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, y este con su mano le recorrió toda la pierna hasta llegar a su trasero. Luego de esto Nanami se dejó caer abriéndose de piernas en el piso, como una gimnasta, y el chico la ayudó a pararse. Cuando ella ya estuvo de pie el chico se puso detrás de ella, y agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Nanami, la abrió hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

¿Es necesario mencionar como se encontraban los chicos? Los catorce chicos estaban celosos a más no poder, se notaba a kilómetros. Pero también estaban sonrojados, incluso los más fríos tenían un carmín en sus mejillas. Claramente no esperaban ver a Nanami de esa forma, Moviendo lentamente su cintura, dejando a un chico tocar su trasero. Simplemente era algo que no esperaban.

Siguiendo con el baile, ahora la luz enfocaba a ambas parejas. Y con unos lentos y lujuriosos movimientos el chico se volvió a colocar detrás de Nanami, agarrando su falda y rasgándola, lanzando los restos de la prenda detrás de ellos, revelando que debajo de esta llevaba unos shorts que no dejaban mucho trabajo a la imaginación. Sin mencionar que lucían espectaculares en las piernas de Nanami las cuales eran de un aspecto suave y delicado.

Luego de este acto la canción tomo mayor velocidad, al igual que los movimientos. Que no por ello dejaron atrás ni una pizca de sensualidad. Luego de eso el chico que estaba bailando con Nanami se arrodillo delante de ella mirando al escenario, hicieron unos movimientos más y este se acostó boca arriba en el escenario. Nanami se posó encima de el con los pies a cada lado de su cuerpo, y acerco sus labios a los del chico. Pero no los toco, ya que cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia este también se comenzó a acercar a ella. Esta se separó totalmente de él y se reunió con su compañera en el centro del escenario. En esto los chicos se acercaron nuevamente a ellas, y con unos cuantos movimientos más se marcharon del escenario dejándolas solas en él.

Las chicas se volvieron a separar, yendo cada una al extremo en que estaba anteriormente la otra. Cuando Nanami llegó a donde estaba anteriormente la otra chica se arrodillo mirando al escenario, e hiso unos pocos movimientos más. Luego de esto ella se paró y camino de vuelta al centro del escenario, al mismo tiempo que su compañera.

Cuando ambas se juntaron en el centro la canción volvió a tornarse lenta. Se miraron directo a los ojos y Nanami tomo del cabello a la chica, obligándola a girar su cabeza para finalmente juntar sus frentes, y así acabar el baile.

Volviendo a nuestros queridos cantantes, estaban hechos trizas. En este momento todos tenían un fuerte sonrojo en la cara y pensamientos nada castos en su mente. Que involucraban a Nanami como la principal protagonista, una hermosa noche, y muchos, muchos condones. 

~~~~~~~~~Algunas horas más tarde~~~~~~~~~

Nanami POV

Al final como era de esperarse, gane el concurso. He de decir que no fue nada fácil, me dio mucha vergüenza. Pero el ver los rostros de los chicos cuando me encontré con ellos no tuvo precio. Lo único que me incomoda es que ahora cada uno de ellos quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo, y me tratan más delicadamente… Pero bueno, de seguro que no es nada, además pronto volverán a ser como siempre.

¿O tal vez no? 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por favor, ¡Léeme completo! ;-;

¡Miaw! Pueh como verán soy una novata en esto de escribir, así que espero que dejen críticas ore si les gusto o es una verdadera miegda (?

También he de decir que yo me base en un baile para escribir esto, así que si no entendieron mi asquerosa explicación deberían verlo c:

Es de un concierto de Kpop, Solo deben escribir en youtube "Vixx toxic N" (así tal cual)  
Y pinchar el primer vídeo, que se llama " **140821 VIXX Live Fantasia HEXSIGN in OSAKA :: TOXIC(N focus)** " (he de aclarar que el vídeo fue hecho por una fan, así que la calidad no es la mejor, pero aun así se ve muy bien)

Aun a pesar de que hayan entendido mi explicación les recomiendo verlo, la entenderán muchísimo más. Les recomiendo que lo vean de todo corazón.

También si lo ven se darán cuenta de que yo mezcle partes de la chica y el chico. Porque si, Nanami está basada en un chico :00

Por último, si les interesa, el nombre de la banda es "vixx" son unos grandiosos cantantes, tienen que escucharlos :33

Hasta aquí, gracias por leer hasta el final. Adioooos~ 


End file.
